


The Kiss She's Stolen

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss She's Stolen

Inara isn't really aware of the kiss she's stolen until she recognises how Kaylee relaxes and makes a noise in the back of her throat. She pulls back, looks down at the girl and smiles. Kaylee laughs a little and pulls her down into a second kiss. The kiss she'd stolen was sweet and gentle but this one had been fierce and somewhat raunchy. Kaylee still managed to look completely innocent. Inara couldn't help but smile, allowing Kaylee to pull her down into her lap. They had been doing all they could not to show how they felt about one another and yet they had been unable to deny it.


End file.
